Sirius Black's Adventure
by Purplemusicstar13
Summary: You all know the story don't you? He was betrayed, captured, and escaped. But what if history was wrong? What if instead of one of the marauders betraying him, all of them did? Say he got captured, but instead of Azkaban, it was Voldemort. When he escaped, where did he go? To Camp Half-Blood of course! When they are done with him, everybody will regret abandoning him.
1. Summary

You all know the story don't you? He was betrayed, captured, and escaped. But what if history was wrong? What if instead of one of the marauders betraying him, all of them did? Say he got captured, but instead of Azkaban, it was Voldemort. When he escaped, where did he go? To Camp Half-Blood of course! When they are done with him, everybody will regret abandoning him. Cause he's out for revenge!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Betrayal by Pettigrew

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. They belong to Rick Riordan and J. K. Rowling. I was simply borrowing them without permission.

Sirius Black was not having a good day. Why, you may ask?He found out one of his best friends was one of those bloody death eaters!

What's next, Snivellus being a Gryffindor? He supposed he was always a little wary of Pettigrew. After all, rats are known for their disloyalty.

He had simply "borrowed" Prongs' invisibility cloak to give the Slytherins a little "present". It would've made them smell better anyways.

He suddenly heard voices. He was in an empty corridor leding to forgotton rooms. 'There shouldnt be anybody here.' he thought to himself.'I guess it wouldn't hurt to eavesdrop. After all, if it was meant to be private, they should talk quieter'.

A very nervous voice whispered " I Peter Pettigrew pledge myself to Dark Lord. I shall become a death eater in honor to thee and pledge thy self to the cause. I will get Black out of the picture." Sirius muffled his gasp.

Anger coursed through his body. It took all his will power not to hex the git into oblivion. He should warn James and Remus first. He hoped the little weasel die a very nasty death.

Sirius rushed hurriedly to the Gryffindor tower. All while thinking VERY inappropriate thoughts. Suddenly, he bumped into Filch! 'Bloody sodding hell!' Hadn't he gone through enough today? He needed to warn his friends before it was too late!

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A little Gryffindor out of bed after curfew? You're coming with me to McGonagall's office!"

James Potter was sleeping. Very blissfully I might I add. After winning a quidditch game, Griffindor vs. Slytherin and a raging house party, who wouldn't?

That was why he was so confused when Peter, one of his most trusted friends, woke him up. Peter looked like he had lost a fight to a sumo wrestler! He had a bloody eye, a broken looking arm, and not to mention the scratches and bruises all over his body. In other words, he wasn't looking very king of the world right now.

"Who did this? I'll kill them!" He looked over and saw another terrible sight. Remus ... was angry! And you do not want to see a werewolf when he is angry.

"Who did this Peter?!" Peter was hesitant. It was Black." He spat that name out venomously.

"Sirius?!"

"Padfoot?!"two voices called out.

"Him?!" they said together.

"It was him! I was just walking to the kitchen because I was feeling hungry you know? Then next thing I knew, him and a bunch of Slytherins were hexing me. It was so painful and I couldn't understand why he would do that to me. I could barely transform to escape. He became a Death Eater, I know it!"

James couldn't see anything but a blinding light of fury. He could not believe his best friend betrayed them like that. After all, once a Black always a Black. When Black gets here, there will be some serious consequences.

Remus could not believe his ears. Oh he heard Peter all right, loud and clear. It's just the aftershocks that's killing him.

How could Sirius, a brave and friend betray them. After all they've been through too!

I mean, had any other 15 year old make a map of Hogwarts? Or become Animangi at the young age. Even more impressive, it only took them two years.

' I guess war does that to people, it changes them. Turns them into a every man for himself kind of thing.'Remus thought that Sirius was always a happy go lucky kind of person, always cheerful and optimistic.

Apparently, the saying never trust a book by its cover is true.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Framed!

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter. I personally would want to own them, but they aren't on sale. One day.

Sirius Black was usually a cheerful chap, detention, eating, and sleeping were all just parts of his normal daily routine. And obviously, hexing Slytherins.

Of course, today wasn't a normal day, for he found a betrayer. Sirius was feeling confused, betrayed, angry, and more. There was a big hurricane of emotions threatening to release.

He felt anger the most. Angry at Peter and at him and fellow people who believed him. Thinking he was innocent, the chubby kid with a kind heart. He really was just a greasy slime ball with bad skills.

He couldn't even perform a simple disarming spell, for Pete's sake! How on earth did he get into Griffindor? He isn't brave at all.

"I hate that guy!" screamed James. "How dare he beat you up Peter! We should find HIM, and beat HIM up!"

" Don't be too rash." Replied Remus. "If we're getting revenge, we have to plan it first.

We can't just barge up to him and beat him up!"

Peter couldn't help but smile evilly.

'I have succeeded. Mwahaha!'

In a fake voice, he called out "Thank you guys. We gotta stick together and give Black what he deserves!"

After hearing Minnie lecturing him about rules and how he would need to be a better person and all that garbage, he got detention.

It was really detentions, and also twenty house points taken away.

Sirius yawned. What? It was midnight after all. Beauty like his does not happen overnight people!

He walked quickly to his dorm room. 'Gotta beat Pettigrew into getting there. I need to warn James and Remus.

But first, I need to plan revenge. I should go with prank 10B. I'll need to order snakes, spiders, and other creepy crawlers. Also expired food and drinks. Don't forget the Boggart!'

~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~

Remus, James, and Peter were anxious for Sirius's arrival. They planned to confront him first, then attack.

James was going to do the talking, as he was Sirius's best friend. It didn't have anything to do with the fact that Peter was afraid of Sirius and Remus wouldn't even be able to say anything because he didn't want to face the traitor.

Finally, Sirius leaped into the dorm, his face all flushed and red.

"Guys, you need to know something VERY important! Pettigrew is a traitor!" he shouted.

"Save it, Black! We know that YOU were the one who beat up Peter and betrayed us!" James exclaimed.

" Why did you betray us Sirius? Were we not good enough for you?" Remus asked sadly.

"Enough guys!" screamed Peter, which surprised the others because Peter was sort of a wimp."Let's just give him a taste if his own medicine! Beat him up!"

James started first. He was glad he did extra Qudditch training. It gave him sharp reflexes and strong muscles. He started punching and kicking him wildly.

Soon, the others joined in. There was so much blood, that it would've given a vampire a heart attack.

Sirius tried to fight back. Key word: tried.

It was obviously unfair, seeing it was three to one.

Not to mention a werewolf, a trained Chaser, and a traitor were his competition. How could they do this to him? They were supposed to be his best friends.

Suddenly, something weird happened.

Sparks started engulfing the boys, leaving white spots in everybody's vision. Even weirder, it came from Sirius, who didn't know what he was doing. All he was thinking was he wanted to be anywhere but there.

Then, he disappeared!

Where was he, you may ask? Why, he landed in everybody's favorite camp. Camp Half-Blood to be more specific.

Sirius looked around quickly. The first thought that came to his mind was 'Ahhhhhhh' for he saw a gigantic dragon the size of two story building!

Next to the dragon was a massive towering pine tree with something golden and shiny hanging on the was a strawberry farm next to the tree and a gate way that said'Camp Half -Blood' in gigantic bold lettering.

Then, he passed out.

**A/N: Ha ha! Cliff hanger. What's going to happen next, huh. That's for me to write and you to read. Also, please review! It would mean very much to me, getting feedback from people I don't know. If you guys are angry at me, it wasn't my fault I didn't update last week. Before your like 'What is she talking about.' I promised my friend I would Write a chapter last week. I couldn't do it last week because I had to practice for NHMEA and a concert. I also had another concert on Thursday. NHMEA stands for New Hampshire Music something. It's a program for the best kids in the district or something,idk and I was happy I got in. I kinda missed the bus though so hehe, moving on! If you guys were wondering, I play the violin. I have been since I was in 4th grade. My inspiration? My cousin playing it and bragging in my face. I guess it's tradition now, he started a chain of violin players. No offense, Andy! Speaking of my cousin, he was also there! He was first violin though, and I was only in second. If your wondering why I'm talking so much, it's because I'm filling up space cause I couldn't write much. Hehe, oops! Next time I'll try to write longer. TeeHee!(Nigahiga reference).**

**purplemusicstar16 Sign out**

View in: **Mobile** | Desktop

©2014 Google


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:Camp what now?

Disclaimer: I don't own PJ or HP. I just read them.

Sirius woke up to a massive headache.

"Ugggghhhhh!" he groaned. 'Where am I?' Was the first thing that popped to his head. He turned his head around so quickly it made a weird snapping noise. While massaging his neck carefully, he looked around slowly.

There were cots all around the room, with medicine lying all over the tables. The room was empty though, and it looked like everyone had hastily left. There were some spilled pills laying on the floor next to him and unmade beds everywhere.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" he whispered hoarsely yet frantically. Silence was his answer. Nobody was there to reply. Sirius sighed. He waited longingly for someone to walk past those doors. After an hour of nothing, he grew tired and rested his eyes for a little bit. Moments later, he had fallen asleep again.

The next time he opened his eyes, another's meet his. These were a pair of deep warm brown eyes but they were filled with worry. It belonged to a girl that looked his age, maybe older and she had long black hair that flowed down her back.

"Are you all right?" she said at once, noticing Sirius was awake.

"Who are you? Where am I? What's Camp Half-Blood?" He rushed out at once.

"Whoa! Slow down there! My name is Katie Gardner, this is the infirmary, and the only place on earth that's safe for us."

"What are you talking about? Why is this place the only place safe for us? And what do you mean, us?"

Katie sighed, and took a deep breath.

" We all are the children of the gods and goddesses. You are one too… what's your name again?"

" Why should I tell you? I just met you today. Answer my questions first. If you are children of the gods, why is it called Camp Half-Blood?" Sirius asked impatiently ,for on the inside he was threatening to burst at any moment. It was too much to take in, the betrayals, the camp, for all he knew, she could be some crazy person telling lies to those who were naive enough to listen.

"How about I bring Chiron over to you, and he can explain everything to you a bit clearer, since I know you don't really understand what I'm saying. See you in a little bit!" and with that, she zoomed past him and out the doors.

When she was gone, Sirius felt lonely again. He wondered what his friends… ah, used to be friends were doing. If he ever got to Hogwarts, he would beat Pettigrew to a pulp. No one messes with his friends. Nobody.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Time passed by ever so slowly. He felt as though it had been an hour, but in reality it was only about five minutes. Finally, she came back with a very short… man?

Or was he a horse? Both? For sure, he was not human.

In his top half, he looked just like a normal person. His bottom half, he looked like a full fledged on white stallion!

He had a muscular body, and armed with a weapon. It was actually a bow and arrow thing that looked really cool. Sirius wanted to try it out but now was not the time.

"Hello! My name is Chiron and I am the director of Camp Half-Blood."

"What are you?"Sirius, ever so polite, replied. He apparently had no tact whatsoever.

"Why, I'm a centaur." Chiron explained gently.

" That means I am half man and half horse."

Sirius' mind was on overload. Wasn't Chiron the name of the trainers of the demigods? Of course, they were only myths, Greek mythology to be more precise. There was only one explanation.

" You guys can come out now! I know you guys are pranking me! This isn't funny James!" he said looking around for his friends. This was a very cruel and unusual prank,so of course, Peter must have come up with it then. Ah, they were going to pay dearly for this.

"I assure you that this isn't a prank. This is a very serious situation. You are a demigod. It is very important for you to train and get much fitter. Otherwise, you won't survive."

"Survive what? The big bad monsters out to get me?" Sirius replied sarcastically.

"I am not in danger you wacko people! I don't need to believe in all this hocas pocas!

This is probably a nut job hangout with all you creepy weirdos trying to murder me or something. Well guess what, I'm not falling for this! I am leaving!" and with that, Sirius promptly got up and stormed out.

Which probably wasn't the best idea because he still had no idea of where he was. "When in doubt, there is magic to be used about! he exclaimed.

"Why did I freaking rhyme that? I'm not some story book wizard like in those muggle fairy tales! Moving on! Which spell should I use?"

"I'll just try apparating. I mean how hard could it be?!" and with that, Sirius apparated. Or tried to at least. He didn't move a single inch. Zip. Nada. Nothing.

"Why the hell didn't I apparate! I didn't even create sparks or something. These freaks must have put a block on my magic! I'll get them back, you'll see! As soon as I stop talking to myself. This is so weird. Stop it!"

He tried breathing in deep breaths to calm his down anxiety. In and out, in and out.

"Ok, no need to panic Sirius, we just need to find those losers and beat the crap out of them."

" Hey, you! The one in the robes! Why are you dressed so weirdly?" two voices asked him, in sync.

Sirius spun around quickly. To his horror, two pairs of mischief smiles stared back at him.

"Who are you? What do you crazy people want from me?" He shouted loudly.

"Chill dude!" one of them replied.

"We're not going to hurt you."said the other. Sirius stared at them for a long time, intent on finding out if they were telling the truth. Finally, he decided to pretend to be their ally to gain information.

"I have decided to trust you guys. My name is Sirius. What's yours?". He could see that they were trying to hold back laughter. 'What was so funny?' He wondered.

"Well… we are Travis and Connor Stoll, sons of Hermes, stealers of goods, and legendary pranksters!" The two exclaimed.

"Come on! We'll show you around!"

**purplemusicstar16 ** Sign out

View in: **Mobile** | Desktop

©2014 Google


End file.
